


New Joy

by ScotCoyjedii



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Female!Bilbo, Post-BOFA, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotCoyjedii/pseuds/ScotCoyjedii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella gets a surprise of a lifetime!</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Joy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Hobbit.

Everyone it seems got out of the battle relatively unscathed Thorin had a broken leg, Fíli nearly lost his eye being rendered blind in one eye, Kíli would have a nasty claw marks on his face for the rest of his life. The rest of the company lived that's for certain.

 

Óin saw to Bella who looked pretty bad with that head wound but when Thorin came to see her he kicked him out.

 

From her screams you could tell she was in pain it wasn't until he heard the cry's that he knew what he had done. He sent a pregnant woman to her death nearly killing her and her unborn child. The guilt that racked his body was nearly enough for him to keel over in pain for what he did.

 

"Thorin, you can come in now." Óin told him. He went into the tent surprised to find her smiling gently.

 

 

"Did you know?" He asked coming to sit beside Bella's bed.

 

 

"No I didn't a hobbit pregnancy is about six months I'm guessing its longer for dwarves?"

 

"Apparently she kept having her monthlies throughout the pregnancy." Óin explained.

 

 

"Twins!" Thorin breathed.

 

"Kíli's the oldest of the two I can tell he's going to be a terror when he gets older, Fíli's the youngest and by far calmer of the two."Bella said giving him a soft mischievous smile.

 

 

 

"Kíli and Fíli, that's bound to be confusing." 

 

 

"At first I found all your names confusing, they all rhyme in some way or the other." The two quieted down as they started to suckle. The two bundles of joy wrapped up in mini blankets. It was a day or so before the others were allowed to see them mainly because of the verity of injuries they had. 

 

 

  
"If your going to wake them then don't bother." Óin warned them. The twin's namesakes entered first, Tauriel in tow. The boy's Fíli and Kíli were surprised by the twins.

 

 

 

"They are so small is that normal?"Tauriel asked Bella.

 

 

 

"For twin's yes,"Bella said.

 

 

"Do you want to hold 'em?"

 

 

 

 

"I would be honored." Fíli said.

 

 

 "Not dwarf or hobbit, a dwobbit." Fili cooed.

* * *

 

       The little tykes were three years old before they met their Aunt Dís and four before they were officially introduced to the kingdom after he married Belladonna. While Kíli and Tauriel were enjoying their honeymoonin the Shire. Apparently Bella transferred ownership of Bag End and all her possessions to Kíli and his wife. They managed to stop an auction.

 

      Dáin and his son were pleased to meet the sons of Thorin Oakenshield at last despite the fact they had slightly elvish ears. And are complete klutzes.    


End file.
